The Brush
by QueenCritic
Summary: The third installment of The Painting! Glenn and Alaina carry on! If you haven't read The Painting or The Canvas I suggest you go to my profile and read them!
1. Chapter 1

You know my rights.

Chapter One

I'm so close. It's just me, Simone, and Susan.

Oh my stars.

Glenn and I have also gotten really close and...well...I think I live him.

But of course, I don't want to rush anything and make him uncomfortable. But tonight's the ball, and I'm pretty confident about myself.

It's black and white themed, but each person gets one pop of color. I chose red.

My dress is strapless and black. The bodice is a sweetheart neckline with white rhinestones. Of course, I need my red, yes?

There's a large pleat along my left leg. When I walk, you can see the bright red of it.

My hair is up in a braided chignon.

"Ladies," I say. "It's beautiful."

"No," Daisy says. "You're beautiful."

I turn around and hold them in a hug. And then we wait.

I delicately sit in an arm chair and grab the nearest book.

Moments later, I hear a knock on my door. I stand up straight, and set my shoulders back. I regally walk over to the door and gently pull it open. Glenn stands there in his tuxedo, and he's dazzling.

"Oh-hello!" Glenn says. "You look...beautiful."

I blush at his words. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He chuckles and overs his arm. I take it and shut my door quietly behind me. I walk as gracefully as I can in my black pumps.

"So, are you excited?" Glenn asks.

"For the ball? Oh, yes. They're always so lovely," I say.

"Mhm. Now, just so you know, I'm obligated to dance with the other girls, but don't worry, I'll save the best for you," Glenn says and winks at me.

I giggle and blush. We finally make it to the ball room and I turn towards the door. At the last minute, Glenn turns and continues walking down the hall. He turns his head over his shoulder and tosses a smile. I smile back and catch up with him.

We climb a set of stairs and turn one last turn. Two giant French doors stand tall in front of us. Glenn winks at me mischievously and knocks on the door. They swing open and I can hear the ball room hush.

"Introducing, Prince Glenn, and his lady, Elite Alaina Spirit!" An announcer calls.

I hold myself up a little higher and put on my most dazzling smile. I look down, literally down, at the people. A long set of white stairs leads down into the ballroom. Everyone's looking at us. I can see Simone and Susan glaring at me, too. Ouch.

But tonight it's me and Glenn and I couldn't care less about those two.

Everyone claps and whoops and Glenn and I begin our decent. I catch the eye of The King and Queen. The Queen smiles and nods and then winks at me. And then our night begins.

A/N: I know I know I'm a day late but something big came up.

First I'd like to remind everyone who ever reads this that if you ever feel depressed or feel the need to harm yourself, please remember that there is help out there. I can always talk to you as well.

Second The Brush then! You guys excited!

Follow! Favorite! Gummy bears!


	2. Chapter 2

You know my rights.

Chapter Two

Glenn's POV

The other Elite are obviously jealous of Alaina, as they should be. She looks dazzling. And I know she never believes me when I tell her, but she is.

I chose her to come to this ball, because I plan on eliminating one more Elite, therefore announcing that I'm going to propose soon.

It's Alaina. It's always been Alaina, it'll always be Alaina.

I turn to Alaina and we strut down the stairs. Her grip on my hand is strong, like she's afraid she's going to fall.

I squeeze her hand once more as we make it to the bottom of the stairs. We waltz over to the middle of the floor and begin our first dance. As her dress spins, gleams of red flash up, and you can see her silver heels.

I also chose red, just a tie, though.

As the song ends I turn to Alaina and give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes and we both part.

I go to Susan and dance for five songs. She stepped on my feet twice and was literally laying all over me.

Then I dance with Simone and her breath smelled horribly of alcohol.

Then I came back to Alaina.

"Attention!" I call into the ball room. Beside me, Alaina jumps. "I have an announcement!"

Everyone in the room stood their chatter and glances over at me.

"I am cutting the girls down to the final two Elite!" I announce.

Cheers go through the crowd. They're relieved that it's coming to an end.

"Now, we'll start by saying that all of these girls are lovely people. Kind, beautiful, and generous. However only one may be my bride," I say. A collective breath runs through the crowd. "And I'm dairy to say, that Lady Susan, is not the one."

Susan looks at me as though she is about to cry. Some of her supporters guffaw and exclaim in outrage. Simone has a "I-knew-it" look on her face and Alaina is resigned and composed.

Always one to be looking out for another.

"What?" Susan says. "Why? I don't-I thought-but we-"

"Susan," Simone cuts he off. "It isn't attractive when you stutter."

With that Simone strut out the room.

Alaina glared in Simone's general direction and went to console Susan. Once she reached Susan, however, Susan pushed her away and rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Alaina just stood, shell-shocked and then looked to me.

Her dark brown eyes connected with mine and I could tell that she didn't understand. What had she done wrong?

I wanted to console her. My mother could tell. She came up behind me and placed a hand in my shoulder.

"Go," she whispered.

But when I turned to Alaina, she was gone.

A/N

Okay please don't kill me! I've had A LOT going on and I feel so bad!

(Diana I apologize)

But here we are again! And I will update as soon as physically possible! Please send me a direct message if you have read this all the way through, and as always,

Follow, Favourite, gummy bears!


End file.
